


Questionable Legality

by fightforyourwrite



Category: DCU (Comics), Green Arrow (Comics)
Genre: Arrowfamily, Gen, Rain, Rooftops, Seattle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 07:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14515167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightforyourwrite/pseuds/fightforyourwrite
Summary: Connor visits Mia and gets a good taste of Seattle weather.





	Questionable Legality

**Author's Note:**

> frick, i'm getting too invested in this "Mia moves to Seattle so she can go solo and sort out her own personal demons" miniseries idea.

Considering everything that Mia had encountered in the city during the last few months, he came to her like a welcome relief. 

“This really isn’t your kind of town,” Mia tells him atop a seven-story apartment building. 

“It’s not yours either,” Connor points out. 

As he speaks, the rain from the sky descends and absorbs into every fibre of his uniform. Mia’s been around long enough to change up her suit, mainly to accommodate the precipitation and for practicality reasons. Her hood protects her from rain now, his soaks up every little drop. 

“I’m aware,” Mia claims. She finds herself looking away from him, focusing more on the view of the Seattle skyline. “Not a lot of Californians come up here for the weather.” She’s quick to change the subject, “How’s Dinah?” 

“She’s misses you,” Connor is quick to answer. “We all miss you.” 

He keeps his eyes focused on Mia and only on her. As much as the weather would bother him, Connor Hawke has certainly faced worse before.

“Dinah’s been in and out of Star City. The Birds have been needing her more often, so does the League,” Connor continues. “Dad’s been M.I.A for a while. I have no idea where he is. I’ve been holding down the fort back home.” 

“Is it tough without me?” 

“I’m getting by.” 

She looks over her new city with vigilance, a kind of dark grimness Connor doesn’t often expect from Mia Dearden. Needless to say, it’s quite a bit concerning. Perhaps spending months under constant cloud cover had really gotten to her. 

“So how are you?” he asks, attempting to keep things light. 

“Oh, just the same old thing,” Mia mumbles. There’s a chance that she’s being sarcastic. “Wake up, practice shooting, then spend the night fighting crime in the rain. You get used to the weather after a while.”

“I can stick around for a bit if you really need help,” Connor offers. He only planned to stay for the weekend, but the truth was that he hadn’t seen Mia in a long time. He wouldn’t mind staying for just a bit longer, despite the constant rainfall. 

“I can manage, Connor. I’ve been managing for quite a while now,” Mia informs. She looks back, glancing up so her eyes meet his. “Still mollycoddling me, I see.”

Connor shrugs, “It’s a habit.” 

“Well... thank you anyways,” says Mia. There is the slightest hint of a smile on her face. It’s hard to see in the dark, but it’s there. “It’s the thought that counts.” 

There is a beeping noise. From the belt of Mia’s uniform, she pulls out a smartphone. Connor leans over just in time to see a screen showing the name of a street. There’s some chattering audio playing from the phone as well.

“What is that?” 

“I downloaded an app that can tap into police frequencies.” 

“Is that legal?”

Mia is suspiciously silent as she swipes through the app. She puts the phone away without looking him in the eye. Turning around, she walks across the rooftop and grabs the grappling arrow from her quiver. 

“There’s a scuffle at the port. Something about international arms dealers,” Mia announces, loading the arrow into her bow. “Are you coming?”

Questionable legality regarding phone apps aside, Connor finds himself following her. 

“Of course.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is my first time writing Connor. How'd I do?


End file.
